The Things He Said
by WandsAtTheReady
Summary: Ray Malloy an ordinary 17 year old witch is transferring into Hogwarts at the start of the term, from a Wizarding School in the States. During the summer she discovers a forgotten past when Oliver Wood mentions a girl he used to know. Quidditch & More
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Sadly, I have to say that I do not own anything in the Harry Potter Realm. I own all characters that are not mentioned in Cannon.

**Please leave a review!**

"Ray Malloy, if you don't wake up this instant I'm going to charm to you stay awake for a week!" My mothers voice echoed down the hallway.

"I'm up I'm up!" I shouted desperately. Today was my last day in Washington D.C. because I'm moving to London where my mother's job relocated her.

But let me back up for a second. I'm Ray Malloy and I'm 17 years old. I'm a gifted pureblood witch, but I don't flaunt it like other Pureblood wizarding families do. I love and live for Quidditch, and I used to play Chaser at my old academy in the States, Smith's Academy of Magical Defense. At Smith's they broadcast every Quidditch game so I'm somewhat popular with wizards and witches my age that watch it., in fact my whole team is. All four of the teams are.

"Ray, darling," I heard a soft voice and groaned."What Lo?" I said to my older brother as I spot him peek through my door. 

"Mom wanted me to check on you and make sure you're awake. We're leaving in 30," 

"I don't see why she's worried about ME being fully awake! I'm the morning person out of this family!" I shouted louder so my whole family can hear. Just because I was the only girl in the family, and the youngest I was treated like a baby, I hated it. 

Logan smiled and inhaled deeply. "If I was you, I'd hurry downstairs and eat the waffles before Dan beats you to it."

I smiled. "WAFFLES!" I said and ran out of my room, down the stairs and into the kitchen plopping myself into a stool in one graceful move. "Morning," I chirped happily.

"John! If we don't hurry up we're going to be late!" I heard my mother shouting from my parent's bedroom. 

"Late for what?" I asked. 

"Your mother and I have to sign the contract for the house at precisely 5." 

"Ooh, wait…5? It's only 9 right now though, how are we going to be late?" I asked my dad while I pondered. "Oh! Duh! They're like 7 hours ahead." I declared. 

My dad patted me on the head and laughed. "Can't put anything past you, my little Ray of sunshine." 

I scowled back and replied "Daaaaaaaaad! You must have better puns than that!" But of course I knew he didn't.

I finished up my breakfast without running into my other brother Daniel. He was usually in Egypt most of the time, that's where he worked. He loves all things Ancient and after he graduated Smith's he moved there to help translate some ancient language for the Ministry of Magic.

"I'm going to take a quick shower and change!" I called out to my dad and stomped up the stairs. When I entered my room I frowned, it would be the last time I'd be in here. I didn't really grow attached to it though; I always had to move around ever 3-4 months because mum's always made some new enemies with her job. She worked for the Ministry of Magic as an Auror. I'm constantly worried when she's gone but I know she can take care of herself.

I finally remembered that I was on a time schedule and I stopped reminiscing. I stripped off my clothes tossing them onto the floor as I made my way to the shower. I sighed and breathed in my Vanilla soap, shampoo, and conditioner. I was addicted to the smell. After a few minutes in the shower I washed out the conditioner and grabbed the towel that was hanging over the top of the shower and wrapped it around my body before opening the shower door. Just like I expected, there was my mother tapping her feet impatiently. 

"Put a move on it won't you Ray, we can't be late," she said and quickly left probably going to harass my brothers. 

I put a charm on my hair so it would dry and straighten and then I quickly changed into some clothes I had put out the night before. I wasn't too worried about using magic because I knew they couldn't trace it to a single person, only in an area. I never was out of line with using my magic, so my parents allowed it. I slipped on my shoes and grabbed the rest of the things I left in my room. I hauled it down the stairs and shoved it into one of those charmed bags that expands magically to whatever size it needs to carry. I stepped into the kitchen and announced happily "No need to fear! Ray Malloy is now here!" I placed my hands on my hips in a Superman pose and grinned. 

Daniel turned around and smiled a perfect set of white teeth at me, "It makes me sleep better at night to know that," 

"As it should," I replied coolly and matched his smile. His green eyes sparkled and he laughed. Everyone in my family had those green eyes besides my father; it was fair though because we all inherited his dark brown hair, and not my mother's slightly red tinted hair.

My brother Daniel was about as un-athletic as one could get. He loved Ancient Runes as a student at Smith's and took a career up in Egypt deciphering ancient languages predating the earliest of the Hieroglyphs found in Egypt. 

"Are we all set than?" Logan asked as he padded down the stairs and flicked his wet hair in my face. I gave him a rather…unfriendly gesture with my middle finger and smirked at him. 

"You two…" My mother said in a warning voice and put the last of the items in the house into a magical expanding bag or box.

"I guess this is it than." I said as I took my last look around my old house. Everyone gathered all the boxes that were left, most of them had been moved to the new house already, and stepped into the fireplace. 

I watched as my mom went first shouting "The Malloy's Residence in London!" A green flame surrounded her and she disappeared with all of the luggage that was put into the fireplace. 

My brothers went next and then my father pushed me forward, "Come on honey, can't be late," he smiled at me. I nodded and took one last look of the house. 

I stepped inside the fireplace and took a handful of floo powder. "The Malloy's Residen—" I paused and jumped out of the fireplace remembering something very important. 

My dad looked at my quizzically, "What's wrong?" he asked me. 

"Nothing! I forgot something…in my room! You go; I'll be right behind you!" I called as a I ran back up the stairs.

My dad shot me an odd look and then stepped into the fireplace flooing to my new house.

I couldn't believe I almost forgot the stash of Weasley goods that I bought while I was at Smith's. I had found a catalogue while I was in Diagon Alley a few years ago and decided to give it a try. I had been a loyal customer since my first order. Every month or so I'd order a new stash of fireworks, fake wands, or some disgusting concoction that would make my enemies do every amusing things.

I rushed into my room hoping it was still there, my brother Logan had a knack for stealing my precious funnies, as he called it. I laughed to myself and ran over to the air conditioning vent near where my bed was. I cast a quick spell and the screws came undone. Tossing the screen aside I shoved my hand and felt around for the bag. I smiled big as I felt the cloth bag; I grabbed it and pulled it out, casting a spell on it to make it shrink. I shoved it in my pocket and ran back downstairs, skipping into the living room I grabbed a handful of floo powder. "Well goodbye old house," I said and took one more glance at the house.

I stepped into the fireplace, "THE MALLOYS RESIDENCE IN LONDON!" I threw the floo powder into the fireplace and closed my eyes. I hated flooing, it was dirty, smelly, I usually ended up having dirt in my eyes and of course the irresistible urge to vomit. I should make a book titled 101 reasons why not to floo.


	2. A Visitor From A Different Realm

**Disclaimer:** Sadly, I have to say that I do not own anything in the Harry Potter Realm. I own all characters that are not mentioned in Cannon.

**Please leave a review!**

Finally for what seemed like forever, the spinning and horrible stench stopped and I rolled out of the fireplace onto the floor. I coughed and sat up wiping soot off of my shirt. Daniel gave me a hand to help me up and I gladly accepted. "Where are Mom and Dad?" I asked surveying the new house I was in. 

"Outside with the estate dealer." 

"Oh, okay." I replied. "Have ya'll looking around the house yet?" I questioned and took in the new home, my nose twitching as I smelt the familiar scent of fresh paint.

I was standing in a huge living room with white walls and a beautiful wooden floor. Over to the left by the hallway to the other rooms stood a giant staircase that led up to five bedrooms and bathes that I definitely did not argue with. (We discovered this when we went touring around the house). 

"Waited for you, you bright little ray of sun," Logan mocked. 

I stomped on his foot hard and smiled. "Aw, thanks Lo, you're such a gentleman." I skipped over to the staircase, eager to explore which room would be mine. 

My brothers followed me and soon we were all stomping up the stairs obnoxiously with big smiles on our faces. When we reached the top of the stairs there was a hallway to my left and my right. After exploring further, I found that on the left side there were two rooms opposite of each other and one at the end of the hall. The right side was exactly the same except the room that would be at end of the hall was a smaller version of the living room downstairs.

I ran over to the left side and proclaimed the room at the back to be mine. "Dibs on that one!" I pointed. 

My brothers picked rooms on the other side of the hallway, how predictable I thought. I wandered into my new room and looked wide-eyed at all of the space. It didn't look nearly as big as it did from the outside! It must be charmed, I thought. I walked around mentally remembering where I wanted to place all of my things in my room, and then I wandered into my own bathroom. Cool! I thought as I looked at the size of it, it was almost as big as my room. I walked out of my room to find my brothers with the same expression on their faces.

"It's ridiculously humungous!" I said gesturing to the rooms. 

"I approve." Logan and Daniel said at the same time. I laughed. 

"The only thing we need in the living is like…..a portable…kitchen," Logan smirked and began thinking up ways of making it possible. 

I shook my head, "If it weren't for your wonderful athletic abilities you'd be as fat as fat bastard in Austin Powers." 

Daniel laughed and looked equally as disgusted as Logan. 

Logan posed the Superman pose and wiggled his eyebrows.

"You're seriously too old for that," I said and ran down the stairs. 

"You're going to get it for that, shorty!" Of course, Logan has to be practically a foot taller than me, the genetics of this I had never understood. 

"Ahhh!" I yelped and hid in the nearest door I could find. "Whoa! When they say walk-in closet, they aren't shitting you!" I said loudly observing the closet I hid in. It was by far bigger than, well...it was big. 

Logan opened the door at hearing my outburst and grinned evilly. "Wow, that is pretty huge eh?" He agreed and momentarily forgot about getting me back for my comment. 

"Sure is! Well, if you don't mind I'm going to put some décor in my room and make it look lived in," I smiled and tried to make a brisk walk towards the staircase without any objections. 

"I haven't forgotten about what you said! I'll get you back!" Logan yelled as I stood on the second to the last step directing my things magically up to my room. 

I turned and followed them and heard the front door open. "Ray, Logan, Daniel, come into the living room please!" I heard my mom call. I hurried up and directed my things into my room and skipped down the stairs. 

Daniel and Logan had positioned the furniture in the living room so that everyone could sit down. _How Sweet,_ I smirked. 

I plopped down next to Daniel and jumped into the conversation that took place without me.

"…couple of the neighbors planned a little get-together party for us to get to know everyone." My mother finished.

"Oh, hi Hon," she said to me. "I was just so excited that some of the neighbors planned a little party for us, I forgot to wait for you," she smiled. 

"Oh? That's nice of them," I said shyly. Usually at these 'get-togethers' I had to meet people, and I wasn't fond of such things. I'm an extremely shy person unless it's about Quidditch, of course, or books. 

"Oh don't worry honey, I'm sure there are plenty of nice people around here that you can make friends with." My dad said sweetly and my brothers snickered. 

Now why did my dad have to say that? And what was with the eatable name callings? I threw a glare at Logan since he was sitting across from me, and unfortunately I was too far away to whack him in the stomach. So instead I socked Daniel in the stomach and grinned. "Jerks," I mumbled. 

"You guys better be on your best behavior," my mom interjected loudly. 

"By guys she means you, Logan," I said with a smirk. 

My mom gave me 'the look' and I shrugged. "Just playful banter motherkins! Don't worry, I'll be on my bestest behavior that I've ever been on." And I wasn't lying, I was always on my best behavior, it was just my brother Logan that brought out that bad behavior. It was clearly never my fault. 

My dad looked at me suspiciously and then looked back at my mom. "I'm scared," he said in a funny whisper to her. 

Everyone started laughing. That was my dad for you; he was always the one to throw in the funny voices or weird jokes that had everyone laughing. "I get my wonderful joking skills from you, father," I said and smiled. 

He laughed, but the laughing died down and soon after the doorbell rang.

"Oooo, a visitor from a different realm!" I shouted loudly in a creepy but very nerdy voice. Everyone laughed again and my mom and dad got up to answer the door, before opening it my mom shot us the look which meant 'stop laughing', and we stopped as she opened the door.


	3. Here, Mum

**Disclaimer:** Sadly, I have to say that I do not own anything in the Harry Potter Realm. I own all characters that are not mentioned in Cannon.

**Please leave a review!**

Logan, Daniel, and I turned around towards the door to try and see who it was. Not like we would know anyways. "Hi Mrs. Malloy, I'm Anya Wood, and this is my husband Nicholas," said a lady around her late 30's or 40's, clad in a white sundress. 

"Ooo, fresh victims," I whispered to my brothers and they laughed quietly. 

"I wouldn't get any ideas yet Ray, mom seems to like it here already," Daniel said knowingly. He was the 'intellectual' one of the family, and the one liked to catch onto my ideas before I could fully formulate one. 

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, no promises brother dearest. 'Tis not I who causes the trouble, 'tis the trouble that causes…uhmm…I lost it there," I said trying to sound witty in the beginning. 

"It's very nice to meet you Anya, and Nicholas," I heard my mom say as my parents shook their hands. "Call me Nik," Mr. Wood smiled and shook my dad's hand. 

I heard more introductions going on but I tuned it out until I heard my mom calling for us to come and introduce ourselves.

"This is my daughter, Ray, and my sons, Logan and Daniel," my dad introduced us. 

I shook Mr. and Mrs. Wood's hands. "Nice to meet you," I said politely and smiled. 

"An, I do believe Oliver is going to be skipping with joy when he sees Ray's shirt," Mr. Wood said and smiled towards his wife. 

"Who is Oliver? Is he a Puddlemere fan too?" I asked curiously. Today I was wearing my favorite Puddlemere United t-shirt. Puddlemere was my favorite team, and I had every single shirt of theirs that was made. 

"Our son, he's about your age, you're seventeen right?" Mrs. Wood replied and smiled warmly. 

"Oh! Yep, seventeen," I said and smiled back. 

"You'll get along famously I'm sure than. He's well, for lack of a better word, obsessed with Puddlemere, and Quidditch," she smiled again, and it was just so damn contagious that I started to smile too. 

"There's no way I couldn't get along with a Puddlemere fan!" I said and took a glance at my brothers. They were sporting a mocking smirk towards me and I rolled my eyes at them. They were overprotective but loved the opportunity to embarrass me, interesting mix huh? 

"If you're all set we can walk over to our backyard—that's where we are having the little shindig," said Mrs. Wood. I almost laughed out loud. Shindig? What an adorable word. 

"Kids?" My dad said looking at us and my brothers. 

"Yep," we replied in unison. 

We exited the house and walked outside. The sun had started to set and it looked incredible, there was a mix of reds and oranges and yellows even a little of a purple affect. It wasn't long of a walk and I quickly arrived in the Wood's giant backyard. When I thought giant, I definitely meant giant, it was big enough to for a small pitch to play Quidditch on. I guess Mrs. Wood wasn't joking about how much her son loved Quidditch; I thought to myself and laughed. 

Mrs. Wood turned around upon hearing and smiled knowingly. "He begged for it for nearly six years, I had to agree at some point," she laughed.

I laughed with her and walked into the center of the yard where there were about 20-40 different people chattering or eating food.

"Everyone, if I could get your attention briefly!" Mrs. Wood said loudly. Everyone turned toward her and quieted down. "Thank you! Everyone, these are the Malloy's. Why don't you introduce yourselves?" She said smiling. 

Does she ever freaking stop smiling? Ooh god, she just said we have to introduce ourselves didn't she? Just shoot me now! I've always had a problem with public speaking, I freeze up and, yeah…just not a good idea, I said to myself remembering too many times where I had to give a presentation or talk on the AMSC about the game I played.

The AMSC was the American Magical Sports Channel, and Smith's broadcasted all of their games on there. I glanced up at everyone around me, they were staring at me waiting for me to say something; I could feel my mom nudging me slightly.

"Ooh, me. Right, sorry," I mumbled. My cheeks turned a bright pink. "I'm Ray, and uhm, I'm uh…can I take a pass on the quick bio?" I said smiling. Everyone laughed, and I didn't feel too stupid, I smiled shyly. 

"You're going to Hogwarts this year, aren't you?" Mrs. Wood asked me. 

I silently thanked her for asking me something so I'd stop feeling so embarrassed. Can I skip the quick bio! What was I thinking; we're not on Wheel of Fortune! I mentally smacked myself for being so stupid. "Yep, transferring in as a 7th year," I replied calmly. See it's not so bad, that's what I tried to convince myself at least. 

"Wonderful, that's the same year that Ollie's in," she paused. "Oliver, where are you sweetie?" I immediately felt bad for him; I would have mentally shot my mom if she would have called me a sweetie in public. 

"Here, mum," I heard another Scottish accent from in the back. A boy my age walked forward and stood next to his mom and dad. He was at least 6 feet tall, with brown hair, chocolate brown eyes, and fair skin that looked incredibly soft.


	4. In Their Backyard

**Disclaimer:** Sadly, I have to say that I do not own anything in the Harry Potter Realm. I own all characters that are not mentioned in Cannon.

**Please leave a review!**

I stared for a moment and blinked, slapping myself again mentally. _STOP STARING RAY!_ There was just something so familiar about him that I couldn't put my finger on. I felt one of my brothers' nudge me and I blinked again. Apparently he had said something to me. "I'm sorry, what was that?" I said stupidly and AGAIN mentally slapped myself. 

"Ooh, I just asked if you were on AMSC last month for the game against the Shadows, you look so familiar," he repeated shyly. 

Smith's had four different Quidditch teams, my team the Flames played against the Shadows and every other team, and usually we won. I felt the heat rising back to my cheeks, "Yep! That was me!" I said happily that someone actually recognized me, or even watched the AMSC! I smiled inwardly. 

Oliver laughed, "Brilliant Woollongong Shimmy!" "Thanks," I replied shyly and looked around. 

A Woollongong Shimmy was a Quidditch term for a high-speed zigzagging movement intended to throw off opposing Chasers. Last game against the Shadows I tried it nearly losing my head to a bludger in the process, but nonetheless, I scored.

Everyone had either gone chatting with someone else or they were eating. I was definitely surprised, I thought my brothers would have been around to torture me for talking to a boy, but I was happy to see that I was wrong. 

"So you're going to be a 7th year, then?" Oliver asked without looking at me in the eyes. 

"Uhhuh," I said slowly trying to refrain from staring at him again. WHAT ON EARTH WAS IT THAT WAS SO DAMN FAMILIAR? It was driving me crazy. 

"Do you know what house you're in yet?" I nodded. "The Headmaster had me floo into his office about a week back. The hat wouldn't shut up for about half an hour, but it sorted me into Gryffindor," we both laughed. 

"Ooh, that's great! I'm in Gryffindor too! Are you going to try-out to get on the House team?" he asked enthusiastically. 

"Of course! Your mom told me you loved Quidditch, are you on the team?" Please, please be on the team! 

"Love is an understatement," he grinned. "Yep, I'm the Keeper and the Captain this year," I could tell he was proud. 

"Too cool! So Capt., when's the try-out?" I asked and smiled. He laughed and brushed his hair out of his eyes with his fingers. Well if that doesn't make me stare, I don't know what will. 

"A week after school starts. Don't worry; you'll hear everyone buzzing about, about it." I was brought back to reality when I heard the Scottish accent continue, I laughed. 

His accent was so sexy, I was almost compelled to ask him to repeat a few words he had said.

"Wood!" We're hurt! You didn't introduce us to your new _friend_," said the famous Weasley twins in unison. 

I could recognize them anywhere…That and my catalogue had pictures of them on the front that was charmed so they could say random things. "You're the Weasley twins!" I said loudly in excitement. 

"Whoa, We're famous now? What do you think about that Forge?" 

"Ooh, I don't know Gred!" 

"I am deeply in love with your excellent products, as is everyone at Smith's, we owe you twinsies everything!" I grinned evilly. "I'm Ray Malloy," I said shaking their hands. Why did I shake their hands? That was completely…muggle. 

"Wait, wait! That sounds familiar!" George announced. There was a long pause. 

"I've got it! Ten Canary Cream Puffs, four Fake Wands, eight Dragon Fireworks, two Swamp Charms, and five Ton-Tongue Toffee's!" Fred declared rather happily. 

"Genius! That was my most common order, dorm mates made me order them things too, because they were too scared to get caught," I said and smirked. I was a mischief-maker at Smith's, but it was okay because my grades were perfect. "I may have been quite the prankster at Smith's, but I guess it's going to be quite the competition this year huh?" 

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Fred asked George. 

"Ginny won't be our spokeswoman for the Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes in the girls dorm so what'd ya say?" I heard Fred insert somewhere in that sentence that Ginny was their sister. "You'd reserve the right to our products of course, and if you want to help with prototypes that would be graciously accepted," he gave me a cheeky grin. 

"Count me in!" I said happily. Me, Ray Malloy, turn down the chance to be able to cause everyone a living hell? Fat chance! The twins high-fived each other and Oliver laughed. 

"We already got Capt. Here trying to sell our products to well, anyone!" 

"Quidditch player by day, master prankster by night," George said in a highly thematic voice that made everyone laugh. 

"You guys play Quidditch too? I think I've died and gone to heaven!" I said excitedly. Not many people were into Quidditch as much as I am. I eat, drink, and breathed Quidditch. I marveled at how I always befriend males much more than females. In fact, I only had one close friend that was of the female gender at Smith's. They complain, pull hair, and act too…giddy. It drives me insane! Not to mention the gossip, the gossip, was murder. 

"We're beaters," George announced and brought me back to reality. 

"That's perfect! We should play Quidditch some time!" There went my shyness with them, I thought and laughed. If anything involved Quidditch then I was perfectly comfortable. 

"What position-" Fred started to ask. 

"Do you play?" George finished. 

I laughed; twins finishing each other's sentences are too funny. "Chaser," I replied grinning at them. "I used to play on the Flames at Smith's." 

"Oh!" The twins shouted together. 

"We've probably seen you play loads of times than. Capt. Here," George gestured to Oliver and continued "has us watch other teams play Quidditch all the time. He's a bit…in love with Quidditch," George grinned. 

Oliver turned pink, and I pretended not to notice.

"That's an understatement. I don't think I'll see the day that Oliver would pick a girl over Quidditch, unless that is, she is equally obsessed, that'll work. Although it's not impossible, it's highly improbable," Fred said while laughing. 

"Awe, c'mon, it' can't be that bad guys! It won't be long before you start making fun of me for being a bit obsessed with it myself!" I coughed and pointed to my shirt. "I have all the Puddlemere shirts," I gave a cheeky smile. 

"HAH! You owe me five Galleons, George. Remember our bet last year? I have now met someone with the same collection of Puddlemere shirts so I win!" Oliver smirked and held out his hand. 

"Damn straight!" I broke into a laugh, "Finally someone else who appreciates all of the Puddlemere merchandise!" I said and smiled. 

"Who wants to play some Quidditch?" Fred yelled excitedly. 

"Oh, oh I do!" I said with just as much enthusiasm. 

"What would be a game without my counterpart?" "Lonely, sad, depressing," George started to name off a list of what it would be like if he didn't play with Fred. 

We all laughed and I turned to look at Oliver, he was in the term the Muggles used, 'la la land'. "You in Oliver?" I asked poking him in the arm. He jumped and I giggled mentally. Ha! Ray Malloy has struck again! Making boys jump is my game! I slapped myself mentally on the forehead. I laughed out loud, "Didn't mean ta frighten ya Oliver!" I chimed loudly. 

The twins started laughing. "Ten feet!" Fred yelled. 

Oliver finally came to his senses and smirked. "Course I'm in! There is after all, only one excellent keeper in the vicinity," 

"Ooh, and would you be kind enough to direct me to where he is?" I asked mockingly and laughed. 

Everyone laughed some more and Fred said in a fit of laughter "We caught ourselves a good one didn't we Gred!" 

"Sure did, Forge!" We grabbed something to eat quickly and the twins suggested that we use their yard to play Quidditch since everyone was in Oliver's. 

"Ooh, just a sec, I'm going to let my parental units know where I'm going!" I said and looked around for my mom or my dad. Leaving the boys laughing, I spotted my mom and I bounced up to her. 

"ImadesomenewfriendssoImgoingtogoplayquidditchwiththemisthatokay?" I said happily and rather excited. 

My mom raised an eyebrow, "Uhm, what?" She said and laughed. 

"I made some new friends so I'm going to go play Quidditch with them is that okay?" I repeated slower. 

"Sure honey! I'm so glad you made some new friends already. Do you know their last names?" She asked. 

"Yep! It's Fred and George Weasley, and Oliver Wood. Apparently, they all love Quidditch too! The only thing we don't have is a Seeker and two other Chasers, so we can still get in a good game!" I said smiling. 

"Ooh, I was just talking to Molly Weasley, she's a lovely woman. Her food is incredible too!" She started plucking stray pieces of lint off my shirt. 

I stared at her. "Having fun, mom?" 

"Sorry," she said sheepishly and smiled. 

My mom was nervous around people sometimes too. I find it kind of funny because sometimes being nervous really didn't fit the prerequisite of being an Auror.

"Well, don't let me take up your valuable Quidditch time," she laughed. "Where are you playing at, just so I know where you are?" She asked. That was my mom, Overprotective, but it was okay, I understood perfectly. It wouldn't be the first time someone tried to kidnap me, after all I was the daughter of an Auror and an Unspeakable. 

"The Weasleys house, in their backyard!" I said and ran back over to where the boys were waiting for me at.


	5. I Don't Know How You Got It

**Disclaimer:** Sadly, I have to say that I do not own anything in the Harry Potter Realm. I own all characters that are not mentioned in Cannon.

**Please leave a review!**

"All set than," I said as I caught up to the boys and we started our walk to the Weasleys house. 

"I believe you forgot something valuable there, Ray," Fred said laughing. 

"What's that?" I asked quizzically. 

"Your broom!" George replied and gave a tiny laugh. 

"Oh!" I said loudly and laughed at myself. All of the boys had their brooms in hand and Oliver was carrying a box that had the balls that you'd be playing with. "Let's go around the corner first," I said hiding around a fence of their neighbors. The boys looked at me odd and I smirked. "Accio Firebolt!" I yelled with my wand in my hand. 

The boys stared at me, "You know," George began,

"That that's illegal!" Fred finished laughing. 

"Not if you don't get caught! There are too many people around for them to assume that it was I, Ray Malloy, (at this point I started talking in a superman theme song voice) was indeed the one to cast the spell," I finished and put my hands on my hips and laughed. 

The twins applauded me and my broom came toward me and I grabbed it. "So are we walking or flying to your house than?" I asked the twins, as I did not know how far away they lived. 

"Flying," Fred said,

"Is faster," George finished. 

I shook my head at how much the twins liked to finish each others sentences. "Twins are so weird!" I said and beamed them a huge smile. I mounted my broom as the boys followed suit. 

"So Ray, tell us about yourself, what do you do for fun?" Fred asked me as we were flying upwards. 

"Quidditch, reading, reading, and Quidditch," I smiled big.

Oliver laughed, "As it should be," he said agreeing. 

I could swear I had heard one of the twins cough 'obsessed' and I glared in their general direction. As we flew towards their house I filled them in on one of the times I tried to domesticate an Erkling and tried to make it do my evil deeds at Smith's.

An Erkling is an elfish creature that tries to lure children away from their guardians and eat them, the M.O.M. Classification is XXXX.

That little story had kept the boys laughing forever and when we landed into their backyard I heard a little tiny thud next to me. 

I looked down and saw something that looked like a small leather wallet. I reached out, grabbed it, and flipped it open.

I laughed right as I saw a picture of Oliver on a muggle driver's license. In the wallet was a picture of Oliver with a girl who looked about nine years old. _How cute, _I thought. I looked at the picture closer in detail and noticed that the girl was holding the very same white fluffy teddy bear that had a big quaffle sewed onto the stomach. _That's odd_, I said looking at the picture. The girl looked strangely familiar, and I had the same bear in one of boxes that was sitting in my room waiting to be opened. 

"What's that?" Oliver said as he walked over to me. 

"Oh! Sorry, you must have dropped it!" I said showing him the inside. 

"The picture of you and that girl, she looks so familiar to me for some reason. I have the same teddy bear too!" I said laughing. "Not that I keep fluffy things like that…" I said muttering, and the twins cracked a small laugh at that.

I handed the wallet over to Oliver, "Sorry for peeping, didn't know what it was, I just saw it laying on the grou—" I stopped talking once I saw that Oliver was staring at me with his mouth wide open. 

"What?" I said panicked. 

His eyes looked wild, "What….did….you…….just…say," he said slowly. 

"Just that the girl in the picture looks familiar and that I have the same teddy bear, why? What's the big deal? Why are you looking at me oddly?" I asked confused. The twins continued to stare and kept silent as they listened. What was going on? 

"This girl," Oliver said pointing to the girl in the picture "Was my friend Letty. We used to be pen pals until she moved into the same city, than we became friends and saw each other every day…" he said slowly taking another breath.

"She and her family, they disappeared…Her mom was an Auror, and her father worked for the Ministry too, so they were wanted by Voldemort. Everyone assumed that the Death Eaters had taken them and killed them," he paused and blinked rapidly. 

Okay, apparently I must be missing something. What does this have to do with me? "I'm sorry to hear about that," I said frowning. "What does it have to do with me?" I asked quizzically. 

"The…bear, you said you have the same one?" He asked unsure. 

"Yeah, positive. We can go check in my room if it's that important, but aren't they sold everywhere?" 

"It is," he replied and ignored the last part of my question. "We'll be back, or something," Oliver said to the twins, he had a seriousness in him that the twins seemed to understand. 

"We'll just be…'creating,' in the magic lab!" Fred laughed and George followed him towards the house. 

"It was nice meeting you two! I'm sure I'll see you quite soon!" I yelled after the brothers. A freaking bear is this important? I was going to play Quidddditch! 

"You lead," Oliver said and mounted his broom. 

"Kay. Just tell me why the bear is so important?" I asked as I was flying over the houses approaching mine. I heard him sigh audibly,

"I'd rather explain when I see it, if you don't mind," he said politely. 

"Okay, that's fair," I said and smiled. I had left one of the windows in my room open, so I flew through it and landed, Oliver followed suit and he put his broom in a corner of my room. 

"It should be in one of these boxes, just a sec," I said starting to open them. "Make yourself at home?" I said and laughed. He stood anyways and in a few seconds I had found the bear. It wasn't as white as the one in the picture was (I tend to get things dirty, said the inner me with an evil laugh) but it's still the same one from the picture. I didn't see what the big deal was; there are probably thousands of these. I pulled it out of the box and tossed it to Oliver. 

He caught it and stared at it in disbelief. "Where…Where did you get this?" He asked as he ran his fingers over the bear. 

"I, don't remember…" I said. Which was true, I had no idea where the hell I got it, at the back of my mind I wanted to say it was a gift, but I'm not positive. "May have been a gift or something, they probably sell them at all the wizard department stores," I said nodding. See Oliver! What is the big deal! 

"They don't sell these, my mom sewed the quaffle on here herself," he said slowly. "This is the same bear that I gave Letty when she moved here eight years ago," he said floored. "But I don't know how you got it…"


	6. The MOM

**Disclaimer:** Sadly, I have to say that I do not own anything in the Harry Potter Realm. I own all characters that are not mentioned in Cannon.

**Please leave a review!**

"I wish I could remember, but when I try to think back it's just all fuzzy," I said. That was definitely weird. "Maybe I can ask my mom," I said trying to sound helpful. I didn't ever meet a girl named Letty, so this was quite peculiar. 

"Please," he said simply, and I couldn't resist the accent. 

"Lead the way," I said smiling. Oliver had held onto the bear and when we arrived at his yard he ran up to his mother who was in a conversation with mine.

"Mum, look," he said showing her the bear. 

"Dear lord, where did you get this Oliver?" She said with the same jaw-dropped expression on her face. 

"It's Ray's. She saw the picture of Letty and I in my wallet, and she said she had the same bear so I asked her to show me. She doesn't remember where she got it," he said sadly. 

I glanced at my mom and gave her the same 'I have no idea' look. "Do you know where you got it from, mom?" I said gesturing to the bear. I was also assuming that she was the one that got it for me. 

"Hmm," she said at first and I could tell she was trying to think about it. "I can't seem to remember, I'm sorry," she said and looked up into the sad faces of Oliver and his mother. They were both equally surprised. Mrs. Wood quickly explained the story to my mom and she frowned. 

Though, when Mrs. Wood said the name 'Letty' again, something snapped. 

_"But MOM," I screamed loudly. "I DON'T WANT TO LEAVE! OLIVER IS MY BESTEST FRIEND!" I sobbed loudly and wiped furiously at my tears. I watched as the memory played in my head. The girl from the picture 'Letty' was sitting in an office with her mom, dad, and two brothers. There was another man who was sitting across from them at a desk with a wand in his hand. I could swear I heard him say,_

"You won't remember a thing, are you positive?" The mother and father looked at each other and nodded, tears falling down their cheeks. 

"I'm sorry honey, there's nothing I can do," she said sadly. Letty clutched the bear in her arms and cried. I gasped as the memory ended. I glanced up and saw that everyone was staring at me. 

"I just…remembered something…" I said slowly. What the hell was that about?

It was like a memory. The parents, the two brothers, they looked similar to your family. What was that guy talking about, not remembering a thing? Why can't I remember where I got the bear?

"It was like a flashback," I said slowly noticing no one was disturbing my thoughts, and that they were awaiting my every word. "There was the girl named Letty, and she was sitting in an office with her mom and dad, and her two brothers," at the last part I looked up at my mom quizzically and continued. "There was a guy sitting across a desk with a wand in his hand and he had said 'You won't remember a thing, are you positive?" I said remembering slowly and trying to recite it exactly how I saw it.

Everyone continued to stare at me and no one made a move to say anything. "Mom, Oliver said that Letty's parents worked for the Ministry of Magic, that her mother was an Auror. Do you know what her father did?" I asked Oliver.

He nodded. "He was an Unspeakable," Oliver replied. 

I blinked, and glanced at my mom. Did I hear that right? "What did you just say?" I asked. 

"An Unspeakable." He repeated. 

"That's what my dad is, and my mom's an Auror," I said slowly. My mom held a 'what the fuck' expression on her face and was glancing between Oliver, Mrs. Wood, and me.

Everyone stayed silent for awhile. "I've got an idea, Oliver, please accompany me, can we use your fireplace?" I said thinking quickly. He nodded and walked towards the house. "I'll be back," I said needlessly to my mom, leaving the two moms standing there looking incredibly surprised. 

I followed Oliver into the living room he stopped me, "Where are we going?" he asked curiously. 

"The M.O.M." I stated and took a handful of powder.


	7. Stanton Warrington

**Disclaimer:** Sadly, I have to say that I do not own anything in the Harry Potter Realm. I own all characters that are not mentioned in Cannon.

**Please leave a review!**

Oliver stepped in with me and I threw the floo powder into the fireplace and shouted "Ministry of Magic!" We arrived in a London alleyway and I remembered the way to get into the Ministry, after all I had been there several times, both of my parents do work there. I stepped into the phone booth and motioned Oliver to come in with me. I shut the door and dialed the right number. "Ray Malloy and Oliver Wood," I said in response to who the visitors were. 

"And your business with the Ministry?" the monotone voice asked. 

"Uhm, whatever has to do with records," I said unsure of what department that is. 

Two badges drop from the phone booth coin dispenser and I handed Oliver's to him and put mine on my shirt. In seconds we were standing on the main floor of the M.O.M. I walked up to the front desk and asked what floor records were at. Taking the elevator I tapped my feet quickly.

Oliver looked at me and laughed. "Impatient," I mumbled. 

Oliver and I exited the elevator and I took a brisk walk to the desk, I was incredibly anxious. "Hi, I'm not really sure if you're allowed to do this, but it's an emergency," I stated, as I got to the desk. 

The lady behind it asked in a boring voice "What is this regarding?" 

"I need to know if my family had a memory charm put on them," I said desperately. I wouldn't allow myself to think about anything until I said it allowed. This was too crazy to consider. 

"Even if they did sweetie you would have probably changed names, and it wouldn't be under the new ones," the lady replied sweetly. "I…think I may know the old name. I think I had some sort of flashback, and I just have to know now," I said glancing at Oliver than back at the lady. 

"Name please," she says politely and raises her wand toward a bunch of paper work. 

"Letty Reed," I heard a Scottish accent say. I smiled when I realized just how adorable his accent was. 

"Ah yes, the Reeds," she said humming. "Classified, couldn't tell ya if I wanted to honey," she said with a smile on her face. 

"You don't understand how important this is," I said gritting my teeth. 

"Please, we have to know," Oliver said to the lady. How can she resist his accent?

The lady looked up at Oliver. "Well, I... I'm really not supposed to…"

Oliver put his hands on the desk and leaned closer to the woman with a pleading look in his eyes. "This is of the greatest importance to me. If you could even give us just a few minutes with the file..." He smiled at her. "No one would have to know."

The lady blushed and sighed. "Okay, fine," she stated. I glanced back at Oliver than back at her, guess she couldn't resist us! "I'll give you one minute with the file," she said and located it with her wand. The lady slid the paperwork across her desk and I grabbed it up instantly.

I tore through the papers hoping somewhere it would say what happened. I heard Oliver gasp behind me when you turned to the next page. The page was filled with my families' names. I had no doubt when I saw,

**Previous Name: Letty Reed**

New Name: Ray Malloy

At the bottom under an explanation section I read quickly, and Oliver's story, except for the Death Eaters kidnapping my family was all right. My parents decided to change our names and charm our appearances and try to start their life over. Fake memories were implanted and all of your things were thrown away so I wouldn't remember. The only thing I had managed to keep was the bear Oliver had given me. I quickly searched for the Wizards name that preformed the charm on my family and I so I could force him to make me remember everything. 'Stanton Warrington'. I mentally remembered the name, and the lady at the desk coughed. 

"Minute's up," she said shortly and I inhaled putting the papers back into the file and handing it to her. 

"I owe you. Don't worry, I won't say how I know what happened," I said and smiled. "Where may I find Stanton Warrington?" I asked.


	8. Great Danger!

**Disclaimer:** Sadly, I have to say that I do not own anything in the Harry Potter Realm. I own all characters that are not mentioned in Cannon.

**Please leave a review!**

Oliver and I walked silently down the obnoxiously white hallway, both lost in our own thoughts. Each of us was too stunned to say something. The walk remained quiet until we arrived at a large door that had the name 'Stanton Warrington, Head of the Memory Department' in magical letters that swirled around on the wall next to the door. I took a deep breath and glanced at Oliver, I had only known him for maybe two hours, but I had a feeling I'd known him for so much longer.

I wasn't sure if I should knock or if I should just open the door, the man probably had a secretary inside right? He seemed important enough to have said secretary. 

_Knock Knock_

I guess I had decided on the polite approach. I literally twiddled my thumbs whilst waiting for someone to call out in reply to my knocking. I took another quick glance at Oliver and huffed audibly. 

"Yes? Come in!" Came a reply from behind the door.

Oliver smiled at me and opened the door and gestured for me to go in first. 'Lady's first', I could have sworn I heard him mumble.

The office was decorated in a light cream shade, with earthly tones; it gave the room a nice atmosphere. I looked around for the voice that had been calling out only seconds ago and I was actually surprised to see that Mr. Warrington did not have a secretary indeed. 

"Miss Malloy," The man stood from behind his desk and held out his hand in a friendly gesture. 

I presumed he was Mr. Warrington. I walked over to the desk and shook his hand marveling at how he had known who I was.

"Mr. Warrington, I presume." I said and was very surprised at how mature I had sounded.

The man nodded and looked behind me at Oliver.

"I'm sorry young man, I'm not familiar with your name," Mr. Warrington said and smiled genuinely.

"Oliver Wood," said Oliver. He held out his hand and they shook hands.

"Pleased to meet your acquaintance. I hear you are transferring to Hogwarts this year, what do you think of it, Ray?" Mr. Warrington asked politely.

I laughed in my head at the formality of this situation, except for the fact he had switched to calling me by my first name. Mr. Warrington had seemed like a genuinely nice guy, perhaps he would agree to give me and my family their memories back.

"Well, I'm excited because Hogwarts is all anyone ever talks about, but of course I miss my friends back at Smith's. At first I was a bit disconcerted to have a hat tossed upon my head whilst sitting on a wooden stool that looked as if it were about to fall apart at any minute. And then it spoke, I jumped, and then the chair _did_ fall apart." I laughed remembering when I was sitting in Dumbledore's office on the stool.

Oliver and Mr. Warrington laughed and I smiled.

"But I digress, I'm sure you know why I'm here?" I questioned. Mr. Warrington didn't look ignorant.

"What was it? If I may ask. What brought upon a memory?"

For the next fifteen minutes I had explained everything that had happened in the past few hours. Surprisingly enough Mr. Warrington hadn't said a word and let me ramble on, and Oliver, he had stayed quiet the whole time.

I had paced outside Mr. Warrington's office for what seemed like an hour before Oliver grabbed my arm gently and pulled me toward him.

"I know this isn't fair but pacing outside his office isn't exactly going to make him change is mind," Oliver said and sighed.

"I know…" I muttered. "But how can he just say no? You can't just deny someone their past!" I said slamming my hands against the nearest object which happened to be the wall.

I growled in frustration and didn't pay attention to the pain that shot up my arm. Mr. Warrington had listened to me tell him how I remembered and I knew what happened, (I didn't inform him about the secretary helping me) and all he could say was he couldn't restore my memory, or my families. A shit load of good that does to me! Apparently it would put us in loads of great danger.

"Great Danger! Oh please!" I had yelled in Mr. Warrington's office, but he had still refused.

"I know, but my family will do everything to help you guys remember. I can even show you the letters we wrote back and forth before you moved to the same town that we live in." Oliver said saddened. He was so happy to hear that his childhood friend was in fact alive and safe. He wished that she could remember how good of friends they were, but it'll just take longer than a spell. If Stanton wasn't going to help, he was going to do his best to make her remember.


End file.
